


I don't know the fandom or else I could help you.

by thehibiscusthief



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M, You Decide, do furries know how to play volleyball, tru lov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehibiscusthief/pseuds/thehibiscusthief
Summary: Kageyama is walking to Karasuno, a volleyball held tightly under his arm, when a cat crosses his path and in the span of thirty seconds and a series of events that cannot possibly be done justice with mere words trips him, sends him stumbling a distance of approximately sixteen feet, and causes him to fall into the Feudal Era.





	I don't know the fandom or else I could help you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to the microsoft file extension (wdb) discord because kuma thought inukag meant inuyasha x kageyama instead of inuyasha x kagome and well
> 
> thank you to grace for the title you did not mean for it to be the title but we're going with it

Kageyama is walking to Karasuno, a volleyball held tightly under his arm, when a cat crosses his path and in the span of thirty seconds and a series of events that cannot possibly be done justice with mere words trips him, sends him stumbling a distance of approximately sixteen feet, and causes him to fall into the Feudal Era.

At first, he assumes the flash of bright light is simply the result of his head knocking against the rim of the well. He’s lying on the dirt, his back throbbing, squinting against the harsh sunlight.

Weird. It’d been drizzling two seconds ago. Kageyama sits up, rubs the bump forming on the back of his head, and looks around for his volleyball. It’s sitting in the corner of the well, gleaming dully in the light. He reaches out for it, but the second his hand touches it, it begins to glow with a curious pink light.

Kageyama looks at it for a second, then shrugs, picks it up, and shoves it into his volleyball bag. He hoists the bag up on his shoulders, then walks out of the well.

Or tries to. See, the thing about wells is that they are very very deep, and when one is stuck at the bottom of one, it is very hard for one to get to the top of one’s own volition.

Kageyama frowns. He rises to his tiptoes and reaches up for the rim, trying to pull himself up, yet he is about sixteen feet too short. He tries to jump up next, but although he can jump very high, he cannot jump sixteen feet. Perhaps Hinata could.

Kageyama looks up and considers his options.

Hmm.

He continues to consider his options.

 _Hmm_.

He continues to consider his options.

**_Hmm._ **

He has no options.

That settled, Kageyama takes the volleyball back out of his bag and begins to bounce it against the wall of the well. It’s still glowing pink. He figures it’s Hinata’s fault; most things are. Maybe he decided to put some glow in the dark paint on it. It’s not very effective; even in the dark, it’s only a faint glow.

Kageyama catches the ball, a sudden idea rising in his mind. Could he serve the ball out of the well? That sounds like something Oikawa could do. Wouldn’t it be interesting if he could too?

Completely ignoring any possible consequences such at the loss of his sole entertainment, Kageyama throws the ball up and slams it with the palm of his hand. He watches as it fades into the sky, arcing high up and over the rim of the well. After some time, there is a faint _thunk_ , followed by a loud growl.

Kageyama blinks. Oops.

Something crashes through what sounds like a forest, high above, the growling growing louder and louder until it reaches a full roar. Kageyama hoists his bag back up on his shoulder and very carefully presses himself into the corner of the well. It’s lucky his black warmups blend into the shadows of the well.

“Goddamn, stupid fucking shit--” a voice howls high above. Kageyama watches as a hand stretches over the opening of the well, holding his volleyball, and slamdunks it into the darkness.

It bounces twice when it hits the ground, leaving behind a crater several feet deep in the packed earth.

“Fucker!” the voice yells again.

Kageyama steps forward, once again displaying no thought for any sort of consequences such as facing the wrath of the owner of the extremely aggressive voice. “Hello?” he calls.

There’s silence.

“Um, hello?”

Still silence.

“Hey, bastard!”

“Who the FUCK--”

Well, still better than silence.

“I’m trapped in this well, get me out!” Kageyama yells. There’s no response at first, but after a few moments, a head peers over the well.

Kageyama can’t make much out, but he can see the glint of the sun of off long silver hair and bared yellow fangs. He blinks, squints. This guy could really use a trip to the dentist.

“Why should I fuckin’ do that?” the guy shouts.

“I’ll serve this ball at your head if you don’t!”

“What the fuck is serving?”

Kageyama is confused. Surely everyone knows what serving is?

The guy sneers and is about to pull away when his eye catches the faint pink glow.

“What’s that faint pink glow?” he yells.

Kageyama shrugs. “It’s a volleyball!”

“What the fuck is that?”

How does he not know what a _volleyball_ is?

“Fuck it,” the guy mutters, just loud enough for Kageyama to hear. He swings a leg over the rim of the well, then drops down with a nary a sound. He raises his head, teeth still bared, silver hair swinging over his shoulder, and in that moment Kageyama realizes two things yet voices only one.

“Are you a furry?”

The man blinks. His dog ears twitch, hidden in his hair, and then his head tilts. “What the _fuck_ is that?”

Is there anything that this guy _does_ know? “A furry. You know, those guys that--are you an idiot?” Kageyama asks.

The guys bares his teeth again, and lets out a very authentic and doglike growl. “You callin’ me stupid?”

“Yes, that is the meaning of the word _idiot_ ,” Kageyama does not say, displaying an unusual amount of wisdom. Instead, he displays his usual amount of eloquence and says simply, “Dumbass.”

The guy pulls an arm back, as if he’s about to throw a punch, but his hand is open, displaying very sharp very long nails that might be better described as claws. “ _You’re_ the dumbass!”

“No I’m not,” Kageyama says. “Dumbass.”

This goes on for some time.

It bears quite a bit of resemblance to his bickering with Hinata, Kageyama dimly thinks. Eventually, however, all good things have to come to an end, and they are soon left glaring at each other, chests heaving, the air heavy with all the “dumbasses” that have been said.

“You wanna play volleyball?” Kageyama gasps.

“What the fuck is--fine. We’ll play some damn ‘vall eh boll’,” the man says, straightening up. He grabs the ball in one hand and Kageyama in the other and somehow jumps out of the well in one bound, easily clearing the sixteen feet that had stymied Kageyama.

The guy lets Kageyama drop gracelessly to the ground once they’re out, rolling the ball in his hands. His gaze is intent on it, nose sniffing.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama says gruffly, wiping dirt off of his backside.

“This is the Shikon no Tama,” the guy says, eyes wide. “Oi. Where’d you get this?”

“The store, of course?” Where else? Honestly, it’s like this guy has never gone outside.

Now that Kageyama thinks about it, this “outside” is far different from the “outside” he’d seen before he fell into the well. There are no telephone poles anywhere, and the road is nothing but grass.

“Hang on,” Kageyama says, his ears catching up to his brain. “That is a volleyball. What is the Shikon no Tama.”

The guy looks at him with an expression that says everything Kageyama is thinking, to wit: _How goddamn stupid can this guy be?_

“The thing that’s gonna make me a full youkai, of course.”

“A youkai,” Kageyama says, realizing that perhaps he is in over his head. Or maybe this guy is just crazy. Which, now that he thinks about it, means that he is still in over his head. “Those are real.”

“Hey, what the fuck are you even wearing?” the guy asks. Kageyama looks down at himself. He’s wearing his team jacket and pants. Nothing unusual. The dog guy, however, is dressed in flaming red traditional wear. Very unusual.

“My clothes?”

“You call those _clothes_?”

Kageyama’s temper flares. “I don’t have to take fashion advice from a deluded furry, okay?”

“This deluded furry knows real clothes when he sees them!” the deluded furry howls. His claws dig into the volleyball. Kageyama really hopes he doesn’t pop it.

Suddenly, a gigantic centipede woman comes out of the trees. The dog guy turns, immediately falling into a fighting stance. The ball drops out of his claws, and Kageyama scoops it up before it can roll away.

“Hand over the Shikon no Tama!” the centipede woman says, voice clicking and rasping. The dog guy growls.

“Hell no!”

He leaps forward, faster than Kageyama’s eye can follow, and slashes the centipede lady with his claws. Half of her legs fall off, but she quickly regenerates them. Kageyama sits on the side and watches calmly as they continue to duke it out, various bodily fluids like blood and whatever centipedes have for blood flying from them. This goes on until the dog guy is lying in the dirt, breathing heavily, seemingly defeated, and the centipede lady turns her attention on him.

“Give me the Shikon no Tama,” she hisses. She begins to advance and Kageyama, absolutely fucking terrified, does the one thing he knows how to do:

He serves.

The ball makes an amazingly fleshy sound when it collides with her face. The faint pink glow grows until it’s almost too bright to look at, and the centipede lady dissolves into dust and goo.

“What the fuck,” Inuyasha says, because the author is sick of calling him the dog guy, summing up Kageyama’s thoughts quite succinctly.

Kageyama steps up to the pile of steaming goo and carefully retrieves the volleyball. Inuyasha comes up behind him, staring at the ball in his hands.

“Oi, bastard,” Inuyasha says. “You know what we should do?”

“Wash our hands?” Kageyama says, wincing at the weird goo sticking to his fingers.

“No, dumbass, kiss.”

“Why would we do that?”

“Because this is a gay fanfiction and these things always end with a kiss and the author is sick of writing this."

That’s solid logic, Kageyama supposes. He turns to Inuyasha and presses his lips against his, gazing into his orbs, wrestling with their tongues, the perfect fanfiction kiss. The ball drops between them, the Shikon no Tama somehow purified before any of the mess with Naraku or Kikyou can begin. They never meet Miroku, nor Sango, nor Shippou, and they are all left to deal with their messes on their own. Kageyama thinks of none of this, his lips moving against Inuyasha’s in what is simultaneously the best and worst kiss he has ever had, as it is his only one. All he can think is:

Hinata is never going to believe this.

**Author's Note:**

> “Dasvidanya,” kageyama said before he let himself slip down the well, never to be seen in the feudal era again.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://thehibiscusthief.tumblr.com)


End file.
